Silver
by hotohori's empress
Summary: Takumi has long since retired from the world of racing... and, just as he often went to his father for advices, his daughter now turns to him for advices... for now, it is she who is being sought after...
1. Chapter 1

A girl with knee-length light brown hair wearing a white sundress stood in front of a grave, her hair and the hem of her dress flowing in the light breeze. The tombstone reads:

Fujiwara Bunta

Beloved Father and Grandfather

With a sigh, she turns around and walked back to her car, a Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86. With one last glance at her grandfather's grave, she got in the car and drove off.

Shortly after, she pulls into the gas station and parked her car. Turning off the engine, she got out and walked over to where her father and uncles stood, talking. As she got closer, she heard her Uncle Itsuki say," Takumi, do you remember Mogi?"

" Yeah," Takumi said," what about her?"

" Well... she called and said that she's moving back here today since her husband died not too long ago," Itsuki said," and her 18 year old son's coming, too."

" Oh. I know about that already, Itsuki," Takumi said.

" Really? How?" Itsuki asked.

" One of her many friends called me the other day and told me," Takumi said.

" YOU KNEW AND..."

" Asuka," Iketani said, looking up and seeing Takumi's daughter.

" Hello Ryo and Andy. Hello Uncle Iketani, Itsuki and Kenji," Asuka said, smiling.

" Hello, Asuka," Ryo, Andy, Itsuki and Kenji said.

" So what were you guys talking about that got Uncle Itsuki yelling again?" Asuka asked.

" Oh, Itsuki's just mad because your father found out about an old high school classmate of theirs returning and didn't tell him," Kenji said.

" Oh, you mean Mrs. Daidouji," Asuka said," well... I don't see any reason for Uncle Itsuki to be mad unless..."

" NO! No, it's not that," Itsuki said," it's just... um... forget it."

" I thought so," Asuka said, with a smile.

" Oh, good afternoon, Asuka," a voice said. Turning and bowing, Asuka said," Good afternoon, Aunt Mizuki."

" Toying with Itsuki again, I see," Mizuki said, smiling.

" Yeah," Asuka said, giggling. Then, looking at Ryo and Andy, she said,

" Ryo and Andy, I have somewhere I need to be. So take care of the station for me, ok?

" Yes, manager," they said. Then she went to her car, got in and drove off.

As soon as she was gone, a red Mazda RX-7 FC drove up and out stepped a guy with brown hair and wearing dark sunglasses. Seeing that, Asuka said," Ryo and Andy, you have a customer."

" Oh," they said," excuse us." While they went to tend to the customer, Asuka said," Daddy, I'm going for a drive on Akina and I'll come pick you up later, ok?"

" Ok," Takumi said.

" Bye, Daddy," Asuka said, walking to her car. Then she got in, backed up and drove off.

Watching her drive off, the guy thought, _So that's the famous 86 of Akina that dad talked about. Hmm... let's see if you're as fast as dad and uncle say you are, 86 of Akina._ With that, he paid the workers, got in his car and drove off. As he did, Iketani saw the RedSuns sticker and gasped. Hearing that, Itsuki said," What's wrong, Iketani?"

" That guy is from the RedSuns," Iketani said. At that, Itsuki gasped and said," You don't think..."

" I'm afraid so, Itsuki," Iketani said, looking down the street," I'm afraid so."


	2. chapter 2

_Hmm... I wonder what Daddy would say if I told him I want to be a racer just like him_? Asuka asked herself, as she drifted around a corner. Exiting the drift, she opened the throttle and sped down the straightway. Coming around the next corner, she stepped on the accelerator and drifted. Just then, she heard the squeal of tires behind her and looked up at her rearview mirror to see the red FC from the gas station. _Hmm... it seems you've caught up with me_, Asuka thought, with a smile_, well... let's see how long you can keep up, shall we?_ With that, she opened the throttle at the exit and sped off.

* * *

Pulling up to the station, Asuka was a little surprised to find the station closed. Parking, she got out and went into the lounge. Finding Mizuki sitting on the couch with a girl in her twenties, she said," Aunt Mizuki, do you know where my dad went?"

" I gave Ryo and Andy the rest of the night off while your dad, Itsuki, Iketani and Kenji went to grab a bite to eat," Mizuki said," but your dad told me to tell you that he'll catch a ride with Itsuki later."

" Oh," Asuka said," thanks, Aunt Mizuki." Just as she turned and was about to leave, Mizuki said," Oh, Asuka meet Saki, my daughter. Saki meet Asuka Fujiwara, Takumi Fujiwara's daughter."

" Hello," Asuka said, bowing.

" Hello," Saki said," so you're the daughter of the famous Ghost of Akina, Takumi Fujiwara, huh?"

" Yeah," Asuka said," um... if dad's not here then I better go. Good bye, Aunt Mizuki and Miss..."

" Please just call me Saki," Saki said," everyone else does at my school."

" Saki," Asuka said.

" Bye, Asuka," they said. Then she went out, got in her car and drove home.

* * *

Turning into her neighborhood, Asuka frowned when she saw a blue mini-van parked in front of her house. Pulling into the driveway and parking, she turned off the engine and got out. As she did, a guy with black hair and brown eyes stepped out of the car, followed by a woman in her mid-forties. Bowing, she said," Hello. Can I help you?"

" Hello," the woman said," can you tell me when Takumi will be home?"

" My father won't be home until later this evening," Asuka said," and you are?"

" I'm Mogi Daidouji and this is my son, Tori," Mogi said.

" Oh, forgive me," Asuka said," I didn't know it was you, Mrs. Daidouji, I'm Asuka, his daughter. Please come in for some tea while you wait for my father to come home."

" Sure," Mogi said.

With that, she opened the door and went in, followed by Mogi and Tori. Then, closing the door behind him, Asuka said," Please sit down and I'll be right back." Then she went into the kitchen, took three cups down from the cupboard and placed them on a tray. Then she poured tea into each cup and took the tray into the living room. Setting it down on the coffee table, Asuka said," Here you go, Mrs. Daidouji."

" Thank you," Mogi said, taking her cup of tea.

" Here..."

" Tori," Tori said, taking the cup from her," and thank you."

" You're welcome," Asuka said, smiling. Then, as she sat down, Mogi said," So where's your mother, Asuka?"

" I never knew my mother," Asuka said," she died when I was two years old."

" Oh," Mogi said," I'm sorry."

" That's ok," Asuka said," no need to apologize, M..." Just then the door open and Takumi walked in. Smiling, she stood and said," So where did Uncle Iketani, Itsuki and Kenji take you this time, Daddy?"

" We were going to go and eat but then decided against it," Takumi said," so we went to the café instead."

" That's good," Asuka said," well..." Just then, the phone rang and Asuka said," I'll get it."

So she turned and went into the kitchen. Picking up the phone, Asuka said," Hello, Fujiwara res... oh, hello Tetsuya. What? You're racing today... who are you racing against? Sai Kendo of the Falcons... hm... let me see what I can do. What time does it start? 10 o'clock... got it. Bye." Hanging up, she sighed and shook her head. Then she walked back into the living room just as Takumi said," You're going to have to ask her that yourself, Mogi."

" Ask me what, Daddy?" Asuka asked.

" Mother just wanted to know if you race or not, Asuka?" Tori asked.

" Yes, I do," Asuka said," speaking of which, Daddy, that was Tetsuya on the phone. He's racing against..."

" Sai Kendo, I know," Takumi said," Iketani told us while we were at the café."

" Well... he wants us to go cheer him on," Asuka said.

" You can go if you want, sweetie," Takumi said," I'm a little bit tired right now."

" Ok," Asuka said," I'll be back later, Daddy." Just as she opened the door, Tori said," Wait, Asuka, mind if I join you?"

" No problem," Asuka said," come on, Tori, we'll go in my car."

* * *

At the top of the Akina mountain, there are six cars parked in the rest area, three on each side. Parked in the road was a white Mazda RX-7 FD with a Falcon sticker on the back windshield and a blue Nissan Sil-Eighty with an Akina SpeedStars sticker on the lower right side of the hood. Iketani sat on the hood of his S13 and watched as the driver of the FD and his friends talk. Walking over to his son, Iketani said," You know how fast he is, son, so be careful."

" Yeah, Tetsuya," Itsuki said," but are you sure you'd want to race? Wouldn't it be better if Asuka raced, instead?"

" She'd never accept the challenge, Uncle Itsuki," Tetsuya said," and she's not officially a part of the team. Besides he specifically challenged us and we can't just ignore it."

" Being part of the team doesn't matter, Tetsuya," Kenji said," I mean Takumi wasn't even part of the team and they still challenged him."

" That's different," Tetsuya said.

" How is it any different from this race?" Kenji asked.

" Because Uncle Takumi had defeated Takahashi Keisuke before Keisuke challenged him," Tetsuya said.

* * *

" AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ASUKA, SLOW DOWN!" Tori cried, tightening his grip on the handle bar as Asuka drifted around a corner. Exiting the drift, Asuka stepped on the accelerator and sped up. Approaching the last corner, she shifted gears and drifted, causing Tori's knuckles to go white from his tight grip on the handle bar. Exiting the drift, she shifted gears and opened the throttle.

Approaching the starting point, Asuka slowed and turned into the rest area. Pulling up beside Kenji's car, Asuka turned off her engine and got out, followed by Tori. Walking over, Iketani said," Where's your father, Asuka?"

" At home," Asuka said.

" Oh," Kenji said," and who's your friend, Asuka?"

" Oh, this is M... Mogi's son, Tori," Asuka said," Tori meet Tetsuya Kouichirou, leader of Akina SpeedStars along with his brother, Andy and his father, Iketani, former leader of Akina SpeedStars along with Itsuki Takeuchi and Kenji, former Akina SpeedStars members."

" Hello," Tori said, with a bow.

" Hello," they said, bowing.

" So you're Mogi's son, huh," Itsuki said," then that means..."

" Yes, Uncle Itsuki," Asuka said," she's here, too. In fact, she's at home with dad."

" Hm..." Slapping him upside the head, Iketani said," GET your mind out of the gutter, Itsuki, nothing's going to happen. What's past is past, so just drop it, ok?" Turning to Asuka, Tetsuya said," Could you count down, Asuka? Ryo was suppose to do it but he has a date."

" Sure," Asuka said. Then, glancing at her watch, she said," Tetsuya, it's time."

" Right," Tetsuya said.

With that, he got in his car and started the engine. Walking to stand between both cars, Asuka raised her hands and said," 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!" At that, both cars sped off. Turning, Asuka said," Good luck, Tetsuya." As she walked back, Tori said," Who do you think will win, Asuka?"

" Hm... I think it's going to be a tie," Asuka said," what about you, Uncle Iketani?"

" Me too, Asuka," Iketani said, smiling," me too."


	3. chapter 3

Pulling into the alley and parking, she turned off the engine and got out, followed by Tori. Then she opened the door and they went inside. Closing the door behind Tori, Asuka said," Follow me, Tori, and I'll show you to the guest room."

" How many rooms are there, Asuka?" Tori asked.

" Four bedrooms and three bathrooms," Asuka said," although, the third bathroom connects both of the guest rooms together."

" Oh," Tori said. A door down from her room, Asuka stopped and said,

" Here you go, Tori. Well.. good night."

" Good night, Asuka," Tori said. Then Asuka went to her room and went to sleep.

* * *

At 4 am on Monday morning, Asuka was already up and is on her way to Akina. Just like her father, at the age of 13, she was already driving and helping her grandfather with his deliveries. She had taken over her father's job since he was often away on races or resting up after a long and tiring race. However, she only worked for two years until her grandfather died and they sold the shop. Even though they did, she would still wake up at 4 in the morning and go for a drive on Akina. Every minute she got, she took it for it is only early in the mornings and sometimes after school will she have time to practice on Akina.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot at school, Asuka turned off her engine and got out. Just as she closed her door, two girls walked over to her and said," Asuka, did you hear? There's a new student that just transferred here from Azabu High, his name is..."

" Tori Daidouji," Asuka said," I know, Ann."

" Really? How?" the other girl asked.

" Because he's the son of my dad's high school classmate, Reina," Asuka said.

" Oh, isn't he just a cutie, Asuka?" Ann asked, dreamily. Giggling, Asuka said," It depends on your definition of cute, Ann."

" Anyways did you attend Tetsuya's race last Friday, Asuka?" Reina asked.

" Yes, I did," Asuka said.

" Well... who won?" Ann asked.

" Um... you're not going to like this," Asuka said," but..."

" Yes?" Reina asked.

" No one," Asuka said," it was a tie."

At their shocked expressions, Asuka walked off and left them there. When she got to her locker, she opened it and put her books away. Then, just as she closed her locker, she finally heard their screams. Wincing, she thought_, That sure took awhile._ Then, sighing, she walked to class and sat down, just as the first bell rang.

* * *

Pulling into the gas station, Asuka got out and closed the door. Walking over to stand beside her dad, Asuka said," Is everything ready, Dad?"

" Not yet," Takumi said.

" Where's Tetsuya, Asuka?" a voice asked. Turning, Asuka smiled and said," Reina offered to bring him here, Aunt Mako."

" Good," Mako said," then we have just enough time to finish up before they get here."

" Let's do it then," Takumi said.

So they went inside and helped with the preparations. Just as they finished, Reina's car pulled up and she got out. Then she walked around, helped a blindfolded Tetsuya out and came in. Then, as Reina took off the blindfold, everyone cried," SURPRISE!" Walking over and hugging him, Mako said," Congratulations, sweetie. Oh, my baby's all grown up and is turning out to be a wonderful racer."

" But it was a tie, Mother," Tetsuya said, hugging her back.

" I know that," Mako said, pulling back," but that doesn't mean we still can't celebrate, right?"

" Right," Asuka said, with a smile. Just then, the music came on and, grabbing his arm, Reina said," Come on, Tetsuya, let's dance."

" Ok," Tetsuya said. Then they both went down to the small dance floor and danced to the music.

Soon everyone, except Takumi and Asuka, were on the dance floor, dancing and having a great time. While they watched everyone dance, Asuka sighed and said," I'm going to go for a drive, ok Daddy?"

" Ok," Takumi said.

" I'll be back soon," Asuka said. Then she went out, got in her car and drove off.

* * *

A red FC was on its way to the gas station when the driver saw the 86 pull out and drove off. _There goes the 86 again_, he thought,_ probably for a drive on Akina. Hmm... I better call dad and uncle. _Then, he took out his cellphone and dialed his father's number. When his dad answered, he said," Hey, dad, where are you and uncle? Oh, good... Because I just saw the 86 you were talking about head out that way... Yes, the one you told me about... um... I doubt it's the same driver though... ok, meet you there soon. Bye, Dad." Then he hung up and put his cellphone away.

* * *

On Akina Mountain, a white FC and a yellow FD parked alongside the road. Sitting on the hood of their respective cars are none other than Ryosuke Takahashi and his brother, Keisuke, who is currently talking on his cellphone. Then, hanging up and putting his cellphone away, Keisuke looked at Ryosuke and said," That was Lloyd, he said he just saw the 86 heading this way." Looking at Keisuke and then at the road, Ryosuke said," Did he happen to catch a glimpse of the driver, Keisuke?"

" No, he didn't," Keisuke said. Then, hearing a car screeched around the corner down the road, Keisuke looked up and gasped.

* * *

Clearing the corner, Asuka exited the drift and stepped on the gas. Seeing two cars parked alongside the road up ahead with their emergency lights on, she released the gas pedal and stepped on the brake. Slowing to a stop, she flipped on her emergency lights, unbuckled and got out. Closing her door, she walked over to the guys, smiled and said," Hello, are you guys lost or something?"

" Hello," the guy on the FD said," and we're not lost or anything. We're actually waiting for my son, he just went into town not too long ago."

" Oh," Asuka said," well... I..."

Hearing a car screech around the corner she cleared a few minutes ago, Asuka turned just in time to see a blue Nissan 3000 GT zoomed past followed by a Sil-Eighty, a Levin and an S13. Catching the NightKids sticker on the side of the GT, the guy on the FD said," It looks like a member of the NightKids laid down a challenge. The question is who did he challenge?"

_That's what I'd like to know_, Asuka thought as she ran to her car and got in. Turning off her emergency lights, she stepped on the gas and sped off. As she did, the guy on the FC said," Come, Keisuke, let's follow her."

" Right," Keisuke said. Then they got in their car, turned off their emergency lights and sped off after Asuka.

Thirty minutes later, Asuka slowed to a stop behind Tetsuya's car on the road on Akina's peak and got out. Walking over to where Takumi and the others are, she said," What's going on, Daddy?"

" Ken Aino of the NightKids just issued a challenge," Takumi said, motioning to a guy with messy blonde hair and black eyes standing before the blue Nissan 3000 GT that she saw earlier.

" Oh," Asuka said," who..."

" You," a voice said, cutting her off. Looking over her shoulder at the guy her dad just pointed out , she turned and said," Me?"

" Yes, you," Ken said," although I'd have to say, I'd never imagined that Akina's famous 86 would be driven by a _girl_, such as yourself." Clenching her fist, she said," What's so hard to believe, Ken? That I'm a girl or that I drive an 86?"

" The second one," Ken said," and a turbo charged one at that."

" Well... let me tell you something, Ken," Asuka said," I may be a girl but I sure as hell can beat you at racing any day."

" Ooh, I'm shaking in my shoes," Ken said," don't make me laugh."

Glancing at her father's furious face, Asuka placed a hand on her father's arm and smiled. Catching her meaning, Takumi smiled. To Ken, Asuka said," Well... Ken, we won't know until we race, right? So I accept your challenge."

" Let's see what you got, Miss-"

" Fujiwara. Asuka Fujiwara, daughter of Takumi Fujiwara and granddaughter of Bunta Fujiwara," Asuka said, with a smile.

" ... Miss Fujiwara," Ken said, paling at the mention of Takumi and Bunta's names. Then, shaking his head, he added," I only hope you can live up to your father and grandfather's names."

With that, he turned and went back to his car. As he did, a white FC and a yellow FD rode into the rest area and parked. Upon seeing them, Takumi walked over and, when the drivers came out, said," Hello Ryosuke. Hello Keisuke."

" Hello Takumi," they said.

" What's going on here?" Keisuke asked, surveying the area.

" Oh, just a little race between my daughter and Ken Aino of the NightKids," Takumi said.

" Oh," Keisuke said. Looking at Ken and narrowing her eyes, Mako said,

" Wipe that smirk off his face, Asuka."

" Yeah," Sayuki said," show him that girls are just as good as guys."

" Right," Asuka said. Then she walked over to her car, got in and drove up beside Ken's car, as Tetsuya drove into the resting area. Walking out between the cars, Takumi raised his hands and said," 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!" Then they sped off. As they did, Ryosuke said," The winner of this race has already been decided."

" Wha... oh, right," Keisuke said," the 3000 GT isn't actually made for mountain racing."

" Exactly," Ryosuke said.

* * *

An hour or two later, Asuka sped past the starting point, turned around and drove back. Parking and getting out, everyone rushed to her side to congratulate her on her win. Throwing their arms around her, Mako and Sayuki said," You did it, Asuka. You did it."

" Yeah," Asuka said, pulling back," someone had to teach him not to mess with girls, right?"

" Right," they said, laughing. Watching her laugh with Mako and Sayuki, Ryosuke said," How many races have your daughter been in, Takumi?"

" This is her first," Takumi said, smiling.

Smiling and giggling, Asuka turned and frowned when she saw the red FC drove up and the guy from last Friday stepped out. Seeing her, he said," That's her, Dad, she's..."

" Takumi's daughter," Keisuke said. To Takumi, he said," Takumi meet my son, Lloyd. Son, meet Takumi Fujiwara."

" Hello," Lloyd said, bowing.

" Hello," Takumi said. As Asuka walked over, Takumi said," Sweetie meet Ryosuke and Keisuke Takahashi and Keisuke's son, Lloyd. Guys meet my daughter, Asuka."

" Hello," Asuka said, with a bow. Then, to her dad, she said," Come on, Daddy, let's go."

" Ok," Takumi said," good-bye, guys."

" Bye, Takumi," Ryosuke and Keisuke said.

" Bye," Asuka said.

With that, she turned and walked to her car, followed by Takumi. Opening her door, she turned to Iketani and the others and said," Come on, guys, let's go." Then she and Takumi got in and she drove off, followed by Iketani and the gang. When they were gone, Ryosuke said,

" Let's go, Keisuke. I have a lot to do."

" Right," Keisuke said, smiling. Then they got in their car and drove off.


	4. chapter 4

As Asuka was cooking dinner that night, the phone rang. Washing her hands and wiping it on her apron, she walked over to the phone. Picking it up, she said," Hello, Fujiwara residence. Oh, hello Mogi... no, my dad's not home right now. He's at the café with Uncle Iketani and the guys. A picnic on Saturday with you and Tori at Akina Lake? I don't know... give me your number and I'll call you after I talk to my dad about it. Ok, I'll call you with my dad's answer. Bye." Then she hung up, wrote Mogi's phone number down on a post-it and returned to her cooking. Then, turning off the stove, she walked over and set the table. Hearing the door open, she went into the living room and said," Dinner's ready, Daddy."

" Ok," Takumi said, taking his shoes off. Then they went into the kitchen, sat down at the table and ate.

* * *

At the Takahashi residence, Ryosuke sat in his room starting on a new simulation. Lost in concentration, he didn't even hear his bedroom door open nor did he see Keisuke walk in and sit down on a chair by his bed. Clearing his throat, Keisuke said," What do you think about Takumi's daughter, brother?"

" From the reports, I'd say she's just like him," Ryosuke said, without looking behind him.

" Do you know if Fuma's going to go through with his plan, brother?" Keisuke asked.

" Ask him when he gets home tomorrow," Ryosuke said. Just then, Lloyd came in and said," Dad, I want to race her."

" No one's stopping you, son," Keisuke said," but if she's anything like Takumi, you'll have a tough time getting her to accept though."

" Get who to accept?" a voice asked.

Hearing that, all three of them turned and smiled. Standing, Ryosuke smiled and said," Son, you're back."

" Yeah," Fuma said, smiling and walking into the room.

" It's so good to have you back, brother," Lloyd said, hugging his cousin.

" It's good to be back, Lloyd," Fuma said, pulling back," but you still haven't answered my question. Who will you have a hard time getting to accept? And what?"

" Well..."

So Keisuke told him about everything that he missed. When he was finished, Fuma frowned and said," Hm... I'd like to meet her."

" If I remember correctly," Keisuke said," Takumi use to always wake up at 4 every morning to go drive on Akina. That's how he learned to race without knowing it. If she's anything like him then you'll find her on Akina at 4 o'clock, too. It's a bit farfetched but you'll never know until you try."

" Ok," Fuma said.

" Fuma, are you still going to go through with your plan?" Keisuke asked.

" Yes," Fuma said," but I'm going to take my time. I need to see who's a good candidate first before I can put it into action. You'll help me right, Dad and Uncle?"

" Of course," they said.

" You too, Lloyd," Fuma said.

" Sure," Lloyd said.

* * *

Asuka stood over the sink and washing the dishes while Takumi sat in the living room. When she finished, she dried her hands and put her apron away. Then, walking into the living room, she said," Oh, Daddy, Mogi called earlier."

" Oh," Takumi said," what did she want, sweetie?"

" She wants to know if we'd like to join her and Tori for a picnic on Saturday at Akina Lake," Asuka said, sitting down.

" Sounds fun? But I already told Iketani that we'd join them on Saturday," Takumi said.

" What for, Daddy?" Asuka asked.

" Mako and Sayuki wanted to go spend a day at the beach on Usui Mountain," Takumi said," and I told them that we'd join them already."

" Ooh, sounds fun," Asuka said. Standing, she said," Ok. I'll call her and tell her we already have somewhere to go."

" You do that, sweetie," Takumi said," I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

" Good night, Daddy," Asuka said, walking into the kitchen.

Picking up the phone, she dialed Mogi's number and waited. When Mogi picked up, Asuka said," Hello Mogi. I'm sorry but we won't be able to join you and Tori on your picnic on Saturday. We're going to be spending the day with my aunts and uncles at the beach on Usui Mountain. My dad had already promise them that we'd join them so I'm sorry but maybe some other time, ok? Ok. Bye." With that, she hung up, turned off the light and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

At 4 am the next morning, Asuka woke up, grabbed her purse and went downstairs. Grabbing her keys, she slipped into her shoes and went out. Closing the door behind her, she locked it and walked to her car. Then she got in and drove off.

Entering Akina Mountain, she stepped on the accelerator and sped up. Thinking back to her conversation with her dad, Asuka frowned. _Hmm... knowing Ann and Reina, they'll want to go shopping... again, _she thought, with a sigh. Shaking her head, she shifted and drifted around a corner. Exiting the drift, she shifted, stepped on the accelerator and sped down the road.

* * *

Parked aside the road with his emergency lights on, Lloyd and Fuma stood by the hood of Lloyd's car. Looking down the road, Fuma said," When do you leave for Spring break, Lloyd?"

" Next week," Lloyd said," what about you, bro?"

" This Friday," Fuma said," although I hadn't hoped on returning to hear that you lost a race, Lloyd."

" It wasn't a race, bro," Lloyd said," I was just curious about the 86's speed, that's all. Besides..."

" I take it that's her," Fuma said, cutting him off. Looking down the road, Lloyd smiled and said," Yep, that's her alright."

* * *

Clearing the corner, Asuka exited the drift and stepped on the gas. Seeing Lloyd's car up ahead, she frowned and slowed down. Coming to a stop behind his car, Asuke turned on her emergency lights and got out. Seeing her, Fuma stifle a gasp. _My god she's pretty,_ Fuma thought, as she walked over to them. Smiling at them, Asuka said," Something wrong, guys?"

" Nothing's wrong, Asuka," Lloyd said," I'm here to offer a challenge. Next Friday at 10 o'clock on Akina peak. What do you say?"

" Hm… meet me back here same time tomorrow morning and I'll tell you my decision then," Asuka said.

" Sure," Lloyd said," oh, Asuka meet my cousin and brother, Fuma. Fuma meet Asuka Fujiwara."

" Hello," Fuma said, with a smile.

" Hello," Asuka said, smiling," well... I better go. I don't have much time before I must leave for school. So bye, guys."

" Bye," they said.

With that, Asuka turned and walked back to her car. Getting in and turning off her emergency lights, Asuka backed up and drove off. When she was gone, Fuma said, " It's amazing how she can drive a turbo charged car with such ease. Don't you think so, Lloyd?"

" Yeah," Lloyd said," I think that is part of the reason why she won her race against Ken Aino of the NightKids."

" No, it has nothing to do with how much power a car has, Lloyd," Fuma said," it's the experience of the driver that counts. Besides she pretty much know her way around Akina Mountain since she comes up here to drive whenever she has the chance."

" Maybe," Lloyd said," come on, bro, let's head on back."

" Ok," Fuma said. Then he turned, walked to the passenger side and got in. Then Lloyd got in and drove off.

* * *

Pulling into the school parking lot, Asuka parked and got out. Looking at her watch, Asuka sighed and walked to the school library. There, she walked over to the desk by the window and sat down in a chair. Just as she took out a laptop from her bookbag, a voice said," Morning, Asuka?" Looking up, she smiled and said," Good morning, Reina and Ann."

" Why did you bring your laptop, Asuka?" Reina asked, noticing her laptop.

" I wanted to watch one of Yuki's simulations before class starts," Asuka said.

" It's been what four years since he gave them to you and you haven't even touched them," Reina said," so why now, Asuka?"

" I just felt like it," Asuka said, opening it and turning it on.

As the computer finished rebooting, Asuka selected a simulation and opened it. As soon as the simulation was loaded, Reina gasped and said," That's Lloyd Takahashi's simulation."

" Of the many simulations you have, Asuka, why did you pick Lloyd's file?" Ann asked.

" Oh, some new data I've gathered," Asuka said, as she began typing.

Once finished, she hit the enter button and the simulation reloaded with the information she added. Seeing that, Reina said," He has gotten better since his race with Yuki." At that, Asuka looked at her but said nothing. Then saving her changes, she closed the simulation, turn the computer off and closed it. As she placed the laptop in her bookbag, the bell rang and they went to their homeroom.

* * *

" Wow. You should definitely buy that swimsuit, Asuka," Reina said, looking at the aquamarine one piece swimsuit that Asuka's holding up.

" You think so?" Asuka asked.

" Definitely," Ann said.

" Ok," Asuka said.

With that, they walked over to the counter and paid for their swimsuits. Then they walked out of the store and over to their cars. Looking at them, Asuka said," See you tomorrow, girls. Bye."

" Bye, Asuka," they said. Then she got into her car and drove home.

* * *

Pulling up to Takumi's house, Mogi parked and got out. Walking up to the front door, she knocked and waited. When no one answered, she sighed and turned around. Just as she got to her car, she saw Asuka drive in and smiled.

_I wonder what she's doing here, _Asuka thought, pulling in behind Mogi's car. Parking, she turned off the engine and got out. Smiling, Asuka said," Hello Mogi."

" Hello Asuka," Mogi said.

" What are you doing here?" Asuka asked.

" I came to talk to your father," Mogi said," is he home?"

" I don't know," Asuka said, walking to the door," I went shopping with my friends. Did you knock?"

" Yes, I did," Mogi said," but no one answered."

" Oh," Asuka said," he probably stepped out then. Please, come in."

" No, that's ok," Mogi said," I'll just come back later."

" Ok," Asuka said.

When Mogi went to her car, she opened the door and went inside. Closing the door behind her, she had just taken off her shoes when the phone rang. Walking into the kitchen, she picked up the phone and said," Hello, Fujiwara residence. How may I help you? Oh, hello Mr. Taka... um, Keisuke. What... oh no, my dad's not home right now but I can give him a message for you... ok, meet you at Sakura Plaza at 5 o'clock. Ok, I'll make sure to tell him when he comes home. Ok, bye."

As she hung up, she heard the front door open. Glancing at the clock, she entered the living room and saw Takumi closing the door. Picking up her keys, she said, " Daddy, Keisuke called and said he wants you to meet him at Sakura Plaza in thirty minutes."

" Oh," Takumi said, opening the door again," let's go." With that, they went out, got in the car and drove off.

* * *

" Daddy," Asuka said, drifting around a corner," I have something to tell you."

" What is it, sweetie?" Takumi asked.

" Lloyd challenged me to a race next Friday at 10 o'clock on Akina peak," Asuka said, exiting the drift and stepping on the accelerator," should I accept or no?"

" That's up to you, sweetie," Takumi said, smiling," besides it's not it's your first race, either."

" Right," Asuka said.

" Whatever you decide, sweetie," Takumi said," make sure it's what you want, ok?"

" Ok," Asuka said, with a smile," thanks, Daddy."

* * *

Pulling into her driveway, Asuka saw a silver Honda Integra Type R parked in front of her house and frowned. Parking behind the car, she turned off her engine and got out. As she did, a guy with shoulder length light blonde hair stepped out from the car. As the guy turned around, she gasped and said," Yuki!"

Smiling, he walked up to her and gave her a hug. Hugging him back, she said," How've you been, Yuki? We've missed you."

" I've missed you guys too, Asuka," Yuki said, pulling back.

" Anyways, come in," she said, walking to the door and opening it. Then, closing it behind him, she said," Please have a seat, Yuki, and I'll be right back."

With that, she went into the kitchen and took two cups down from the cupboard. Placing them on a tray, she poured tea into each cup and took the tray into the living room. Setting it down on the coffee table and offering one to Yuki, Asuka said," How long are you staying before you leave again, Yuki?"

" I'm back to stay, Asuka," Yuki said, taking the cup from her.

" Why?" Asuka asked, taking a sip.

" Because I just graduated three days ago," Yuki said," so here I am."

" Congratulations, Yuki," she said, smiling.

" Thanks, Asuka," Yuki said, with a smile. Then, setting his empty cup down on the coffee table, he said," I take it you still race, Asuka?"

" Yeah," Asuka said, setting her cup down," what about you, Yuki?"

" I gave racing up four years ago, remember," Yuki said.

" You... oh, so that's why you gave me your simulations," Asuka said.

" Yeah," Yuki said," and now I'm just a plain mechanic."

" That's good," Asuka said," tinkering with cars was your second passion, Yuki. Anyways, I have something to show you."

" What is it, Asuka?" Yuki asked.

" You'll see," Asuka said.

With that, she stood up and walked up the stairs to her room. Entering her room, she grabbed her laptop and went back downstairs. Entering the living room, she sat back down on the floor, opened her laptop and turned it on. When it finished rebooting, she opened Lloyd's simulation and, turning it towards Yuki, said," Look at this, Yuki." Seeing that, Yuki said," Hm... he's gotten better since our race." Then, looking at Asuka, he said," Asuka, you didn't..."

" No," Asuka said," I was on my usual drive on Akina when he came up behind me. So we had a mock race and I was quite surprised at how he was able to keep up with me until we reached the hairpins. Although, I didn't know it was him until yesterday."

" No one can tackle the hairpins without coming out unscathed during a race except you, your father and a few other people that I know of," Yuki said, shaking his head and smiling.

Glancing at him, Asuka just shook her head and closed the simulation. Just then the door opened and Takumi came in. Standing, she said," Daddy, guess who's here?"

" Who?" Takumi asked.

" Yuki," Asuka said. Standing and turning, Yuki bowed and said," Hello, sir."

" Welcome back, Yuki," Takumi said, smiling.

" Well... it's late and I have a busy day tomorrow," Yuki said," so I'll see you around, Asuka."

" Ok," Asuka said," bye, Yuki."

" Good-bye, Yuki," Takumi said.

With that, Yuki left and walked to his car. As he drove off, Asuka sat back down and said," So what did you and Keisuke talk about, Daddy?"

" Nothing much," Takumi said," he just wanted to challenge me to a mock race tomorrow at 4 o'clock on Akina before we leave for Usui."

" Hm… that's weird because I have to meet Lloyd tomorrow too," Asuka said.

" Oh. What for, sweetie?" Takumi asked.

" Whether if I accept his challenge or not," Asuka said.

" And have you decided, sweetie?" Takumi asked.

" Yes," Asuka said," and I accept his challenge, Daddy."

" Are you sure, sweetie?" Takumi asked.

" Yeah, I'm sure," Asuka said," anyways, how many people is going to be present, Daddy?"

" Since it's a mock race," Takumi said, climbing the stairs," it'll be you, me, Ryosuke and his son, Fuma, Keisuke and Lloyd."

" Oh ok," Asuka said," well... good night, Daddy."

" Good night, sweetie," Takumi said.

When he was gone, Asuka turned off her laptop and closed it. Then she put the cups on the tray and carried it into the kitchen. Setting it in the sink, she washed them and put them away. Then she wiped her hands and walked back into the living room. Picking up her laptop, she climbed the stair and went to her room.

* * *

At 4 am the next morning, Asuka woke up, grabbed her purse and went downstairs. Smiling, she said," Good morning, Daddy."

" Morning, sweetie," Takumi said, standing. Then, grabbing her keys and slipping into her shoes, she said," Let's go." With that, they went out, got in the car and drove off.

On Akina peak, Ryosuke, Fuma and Lloyd stood in front of their cars in the rest area while Keisuke sat on the hood of his car in the road. Twenty minutes later, Asuka pulled up beside him and got out, followed by Takumi. Glancing at Keisuke, she said," Ready?"

" Let's do this," Keisuke said. Then he got in his car while Takumi walked around and got in. Walking to the front of their cars, she turned, raised her hand and said," 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!"

At that, both cars sped off. Turning, Asuka watched as both cars disappeared around the corner and walked over to the empty rest area. Reaching the guardrail, she turned and leaned against it, arms crossed over her chest.

A hour later, Takumi and Keisuke both drove in and parked. Smiling, Asuka straightened and walked over. Opening the door, she glanced over at Lloyd and said," Hey, Lloyd, see you next Friday." With that, she got in, closed the door and Takumi drove off.


End file.
